Crow & Carly
by SheRa-ver
Summary: Exploring Crow and Carly's friendship that still strong after all these years


**Crow & Carly**

Carly lay her head on the bar pallet, scooting her untouched drink away from her. This celebration had been going on for way too long. It was nearly three in the morning, the room was stifling, and there was something questionable floating in her cup. As if her problems weren't enough, the song transitioned into a mess of synthesizers that the people around her began to dance crazily to.

Sometimes she hated Jack for always dragging her to his many club celebrations. He ditched her by the first song and reappeared at last call anyway. It was obvious he only did it out of obligation, even though he didn't know she knew that.

Suddenly, she felt a cold finger against her cheek, and jumped to stare not at Jack, but at a different Turbo duelist. His height and bright hair identified him without words. Flashing a crooked smile, Crow placed the drink in his hand front of Carly, and slid in the stool next to her.

She stared wide-eyed at the man, still shocked. He munched on the bowl of peanuts in front of him, and said after a few silent moments, "So, I guess I just wasted ten bucks."

"No," Carly laughed, swirling her drink. "I'm just surprised to see you! It's been almost a year already." She set the cup on the table and added, "Plus I don't drink alcohol."

"It's soda," Crow reassured. "I remembered."

Carly smiled at him, and took a sip. "What are you doing back in Neo Domino?"

"I dunno," he answered, garnering a look from Carly. "Really! The well-building seems to be going well in Africa, and it's gonna take a while before the girls' school is done constructing in India."

Crow glanced up and met Carly's wide eyes. "Well, what else will I do with my dueling money?"

"That's exactly what me and Jack fight about all the time," said Carly after another sip. "Not only does he _still_ have his Fortune Cup money, but he accumulates more every day at work, and what does he do with it? Drag me to clubs every week, that's what? I'm glad you've matured, at least."

Crow scoffed, and looked around at the nameless strangers dancing seriously around him. "Where's the rascal anyway?"

As if in response, a loud voice in the distance yelled, "ALL DRINKS ON ME!"

Carly ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed. "Found him," she chuckled dryly.

"Does he just leave you and go do... _that_ all the time?" Carly followed Crow's finger to Jack's tall form in the distance dancing with a group of strangers.

"Every week."

"Why not just go home?"

"Someone has to drive his drunk self home."

After a thoughtful silence, Crow added," He's thirty-one this year, right?"

"Don't even remind me," Carly sighed. "That's the worst part."

"You act like his wife," remarked Crow under his breath. He looked up to her downing the rest of her soda, and took his turn to sigh. "You may need some alcohol after all. How about you go home and I'll drive Jack."

"Would you?" Carly exclaimed, reaching for her purse. Crow nodded her way, and she gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before shouting over her shoulder, "I owe you!"

"Carly, leggo...wait. Where'd she go?" Jack slurred as he stumbled Crow's way.

At the sound of his voice, Crow jumped up and grabbed Jack's collar. "We need to talk."

With that, the 5'5 man dragged his 6 foot brother out of the club.

* * *

"Whaddya doing here, though, Crow? It's nice to see you, man," Jack mumbled, his words jumbled from the alcohol. He sat with his head against the cool backseat window of Crow's car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, who do you think you are? Jack, I think everyone in that club was at least five years younger than you," Crow said as he slowed at a traffic light. "In all seriousness, I think you're being immature."

"Watch it." Jack's snappiness never seemed to leave him, no matter what influence he was under.

They silently rode to Carly and Jack's apartment, and Crow had the doorman help him help Jack up to his home. With Carly's help, they were able to get Jack into bed. Once they shut off the lights and closed the door, the two sent off the young doorman with a smile.

"Goodnight, James," Carly whispered after him.

"Stay in school," Crow added, getting a laugh from Carly.

"He's impossible right now," Crow began again when James had left. "Drunk _and_ snappy? No way I'd get through to him in my stay here."

"How long are you staying?"

"I leave tomorrow." Crow smiled at Carly's shocked face. "But I _will_ be sending a strongly worded letter from New Delhi that'll change things, I'm sure."

"You guys never really had ideal childhoods," Carly reasoned. "I suppose he's just living his now. It won't last forever, I hope."

"It won't," Crow promised. With a look at his watch, he said, "I think I'd better get going, though. Rental cars need to be returned, right?"

"Right," Carly laughed, showing him the door. "Good luck in India," she offered as a goodbye.

"Sure," Crow nodded, waving as she closed the door.

 **Review please! Should I continue?**


End file.
